


Followed the Signs to You

by hcwlingnights



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Identifying Soulmate Marks, Soulmate AU, and she knows her flower meanings, beronica, veronica is an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcwlingnights/pseuds/hcwlingnights
Summary: Betty's habit of digging her nails into her palm just might be the thing that leads her to her soulmate.orSoulmate AU where any mark left on your skin shows up on your soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know I'm a sucker for these soulmate prompts, so here's one where any mark on your skin shows up on your soulmate's skin, aside from any writing or numbers to prevent people from just writing out their names and phone numbers.

Being able to see the marks on her soulmate's skin was always a fun and amusing thing for young Veronica. It was though she always had a friend with her, even if she didn't exactly know who her friend was, and she never felt lonely.

Throughout her childhood, she'd exchange doodles on her skin with her soulmate, hearts and stars and all sorts of things that little girls like to create in their spare time. It was obvious that Veronica was the artist between the two, even at a young age, but Veronica couldn't have cared less if some of the doodles that her soulmate drew were somewhat impossible to make sense of. This was her soulmate drawing these things, and that made them masterpieces in Veronica's mind.

When Veronica entered middle school, the doodles between the two began far less frequent. Veronica noticed that math equations, or at least she assumed they were math equations by the multiplication or division symbols, as letters and numbers refused to show up through the soulmate link, replaced the deformed cats and balloons. Veronica herself didn't doodle as frequently either, though when she did it was always more of a thought out art piece than a doodle, usually during her art elective once she'd finished her assignments long before her peers. 

In 8th grade, Veronica experienced the longest stretch she'd ever gone without sending or receiving a marking from her soulmate. She was extraordinarily busy studying for midterms, as she assumed her soulmate was as well. Her soulmate was the furthest thing from her mind, especially as she was cramming information into her head past midnight, until all of a sudden she felt a mild tingle in the palm of her hand. It wasn't painful, but it certainly wasn't pleasant, and it provoked her enough for her to drop her pencil and look at her palm. Sure enough, deep, crescent shape marks were in the palm of her hand, deep enough to have broken the skin if it wasn't just a reflection of her soulmate's skin.

Veronica sprinted like a bat out of hell down the hall to her parents' bedroom, panic written all over her face as she shook them both awake. She couldn't help but start crying as she asked her parent's why her soulmate would do that to herself (Veronica had made the discovery that her soulmate would be a she a few years prior), why she'd hurt herself. Hermione and Hiram did there best they could after being woken up at midnight to console their frantic daughter, hugging her gently and assuring her that her soulmate would be alright, whoever and wherever she was.

Veronica wasn't satisfied with this answer, and just as quickly as she'd barged into her parents' room, she fled back to her room, quickly flinging open her box of water colors and getting to work, studying abandoned, and the fact it was closer to 1:00 am than midnight now disregarded.

Veronica didn't get to bed until around 3:00 am, not resting until she'd covered the crescent shaped marks with forget-me-not flowers. Whatever her soulmate was going through, Veronica wasn't about to let her go through it alone, and she wanted to give her soulmate something to remember just that. The next morning Hermione had to good sense to call Veronica in sick for school, and when she came in to check on Veronica, still fast asleep in her well deserved slumber, she noticed a small heart next to the flowers.

It continued this way for the longest time, every now and then Veronica's soulmate would get too stressed out, and Veronica would immediately set out to distract her with a different flower. Goldenrods, violets, yellow roses, all followed shortly after their completion by a small heart. It killed Veronica to think that her soulmate was ever distressed enough to take it out on herself physically, but it helped to know that she could do something to soothe her, even if it was marginal.

She would've never thought that those crescent marks would lead her to her soulmate though.

As Veronica pulled back from kissing Betty Cooper in front of Cheryl Blossom, her mind was reeling. She couldn't understand what led her to do such a thing, and her mind immediately thought of her soulmate. How could she betray her by doing such a thing? She just couldn't help herself. Betty was like an angel, both in beauty and in spirit, and standing there listening to Cheryl talk about their lack of "heat" and "sizzle", she pounced on the opportunity to kiss Betty, even just once. She was so lost in these thoughts of guilt, she almost overlooked the tingling in her palm. With a small hiss a pain she turned her hand over at her siding, looking down at it to confirm the crescent shaped marks had indeed appeared. As she did so, she noticed Betty's hands curled into fists.

Realization struck her like a truck, and she couldn't stop herself from grabbing Betty's hand and unfurling it, despite confused protests from both Betty and Cheryl. When she saw the bloody marks, tears of both relief and great sadness filled her eyes, and she showed Betty her own palm, with the same reflected markings.

Betty's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and her own tears began to well in her eyes. All the years of feeling alone and helpless aside from the one person out there in the universe to take the time to draw out masterpieces on her skin, just to give Betty some comfort, seemed to hit her, and she lunged forwards to practically cling to Veronica. Both girls could hear Cheryl ranting and taunting, clearly confused out of her mind as to what the hell was happening, but neither cared.

They'd found each other, and neither would ever feel alone again.

"Thank you." Betty whispered softly, her face buried perfectly into the crook of Veronica's neck. "Thank you for all the flowers, thank you for everything." 

Veronica couldn't help the sound that left her, a mix between a small chuckle and a sob, knowing that her actions had made a difference. "Now that we're together I can get you some proper flowers." She promised, pulling away just enough to be able to see Betty's face, that was streaked with happy tears.

"There's no need for that. I'd take your flowers over real ones any day." She said, firmly and absolutely genuinely, and Veronica made a mental note to paint Betty the best bouquet of flowers she was capable of making. The girls stood in silence for a few moments, the River Vixens abandoning them to be alone with each other, before a small smirk tugged at Veronica's lips. "So were those blobs supposed to be cats or…?"

"Oh shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with the ending, but it's something to fulfill my Beronica thirst.
> 
> For anyone wondering the significance of the flowers chosen, here you go.
> 
> Goldenrod, encouragement  
> Yellow roses, friendship (obviously)  
> Violets, loyalty  
> Forget-me-not, literally forget me not


End file.
